Festournament TP
Mr.ZayaUlysses:I'm 21....does that count. *7:45BlurayOriginalsJK *7:45Apallo The Hedgehogjk *7:45MaverickHunterSigmaEryka: Just been busy. ._. *7:45Mr.ZayaUlysses:*assassinates Vegeta* fuck you *jk *7:46Apallo The HedgehogOdep* *7:46Mr.ZayaUkysses:*signs up* Hmm.... *7:46MaverickHunterSigmaEryka: Making outfits is hard... *7:46Apallo The HedgehogZach: Honey? -snaps his fingers- You there? *Welcome to the Chill Sonic Fanon Wiki chat *7:46Mr.Zaya *Ulysses *7:46BlurayOriginalsBluray: Ah... *7:46Mr.ZayaUlysses:Should I even... *7:47BlurayOriginalsBluray: You've come to join? *7:47MaverickHunterSigmaAshley: *Yeah sure she's replying, I was just bwert* *7:47Mr.ZayaUlysses: *walks off* *Isaiah: *> *7:47BlurayOriginalsChewie: (jumps out of Blu's bag and signs up while he's talking to Eryka) Poy! *7:47Tynic The HedgehogTye:*practice his fighting skill* *7:47Apallo The HedgehogZach: -takes out his Yang Stone and puts it on his neck- *7:47BlurayOriginalsFerham is fighting a open sore spider half-way across the galaxy *7:47Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Oh Tye! *7:48MaverickHunterSigma(DUDE DUDE DUDE.) *7:48BlurayOriginalsWHAT'S UP? *7:48Apallo The Hedgehog *7:48BlurayOriginalsSANJAY AND CRAIG *7:48Mr.Zaya7:47 BlurayOriginals Ferham is fighting a open sore spider half-way across the galaxy *that fucking reference *7:48MaverickHunterSigma(WHY IS EVERYONE TRYING TO USE ME) *7:48Tynic The HedgehogTye:*practices* Hey apallo *7:48Mr.Zaya(what the fuck are you talking about) *7:48Apallo The HedgehogOh *7:48BlurayOriginalscause ur a good secks sla8-tve *7:48Apallo The HedgehogI get it *7:48BlurayOriginalsjk *7:48Apallo The Hedgehogmost of us have characters paired up with his *:\ Sorry *7:48FlametfhHonoo: *Sits down and Reads* Why did I agree to this... *He makes hissword appear and re appear* *7:49MaverickHunterSigma(Yeah I'm just gonna ragequit.) *(I've got drawings to do...) *7:49Mr.Zaya(ok) *7:49Apallo The Hedgehog((alright)) *7:49Flametfh((Ok)) *7:49Mr.Zaya *7:49MaverickHunterSigmaEryka: Dude why would you bring a sword here. *7:49SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Cries* DADA *7:49MaverickHunterSigma(Seriously just stop fucking stretching me thin like this.) *7:50Mr.Zaya(what are you even talking about) *7:50Flametfh((Is he talking to Honoo?)) *7:50Apallo The HedgehogZach: Or we could just watch. and Save our strength. *7:50Mr.Zaya(eryka is female mate) *7:50Flametfh((Everyone is talking to his characters, Obviously it's alot of focus on.)) *((*She, Sorry)) *7:50Apallo The Hedgehog(( ^ )) *7:50MaverickHunterSigma(Exacti-fucking-ly.) *7:50BlurayOriginalsBluray: Eryka, that's Honoo. He's my friend. His primary use of combat is a sword *7:50Mr.Zaya(.) *7:50Apallo The Hedgehog(( I just did the option of just having them watch)) *7:50Flametfh((I only have 7 characters, and I know.)) *Honoo: I'm a magician Blu! *7:50Apallo The Hedgehog((so you have to use Ashley this time0) *7:51Mr.ZayaIsaiah:No, Honoo is that weird crackhead who's always hanging in the corner *7:51BlurayOriginalsFlametfh ((Is he talking to Honoo?)) Bluray: ll bash ye fckin ead in i sware on mii mum *7:51Apallo The Hedgehog((sorry0) *7:51BlurayOriginalsBluray: (folds arms) *7:51FlametfhHonoo: *Appears next to Isaiah* Crack head? *7:51Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Go away *7:51MaverickHunterSigmaAshley: Are you sure you just wanna watch? ._. *7:51Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Tye....could you watch my Son *7:51Mr.ZayaIsaiah:I'm not buying your drugs, okay? *7:51FlametfhHonoo: I would hit you, I'll save it for the Tourney ^^ *7:51Tynic The HedgehogTye: I could until the tourney Begins *7:51BlurayOriginalsFake Simba: (joins tourney planning revenge) *7:51Apallo The HedgehogZach: Well......only if you want to? Its up to you for our date. *7:51MaverickHunterSigmaFerham: The fuck did you just say? *Suddenly beside Isaiah because fuck you that's why* *7:52Mr.ZayaIsaiah:what *7:52FlametfhHonoo: THE F**K YOU SAYIN M9! *JK *7:52Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Okay let's just stop *7:52BlurayOriginalsHonoo's Non-Existent Girlfriend: (appears) FITE ME IRL *JK *7:52FlametfhHonoo: Yeah, Sure... *Blank expression* *((Which reminds me)) *((APALLO I AM NOT SHIPPING HONOO K THANKS)) *7:52MaverickHunterSigmaJoanna: U wot m8? *jk *7:53Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -walks bye Honoo not looking at him trying to find the arena) *((Its ok Ive changed Techno's story up a bit)) *7:53Mr.ZayaIsaiah:oh no my female friend is dragging me away to play L4D2.... help me *jk *7:53Apallo The Hedgehog((she is dating Legend)) *7:53FlametfhJad: *Strumming on a guitar* *7:53SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Thrust self making the stroller move towards the arena* *7:53MaverickHunterSigmaAshley: ...Well, maybe we should just take it easy today... *7:53Flametfh((K den)) *7:54Apallo The HedgehogZach: Well. Alright. -smiles and smooches her- I just wish Sara ((his sister)) was off today...... *Dana: -grabs the stroller- Bad Brother *7:55BlurayOriginalsHonoo X Oonoh *7:55MaverickHunterSigmaAshley: *Smiles, kissing back* There's always next time. *7:55SeanTheHedgehogRodney: BIG BROTHER *7:55Mr.ZayaOo noooo *7:55SeanTheHedgehogRodney: NOW *7:55Mr.ZayaIsaiah:What are we even doing? *7:55BlurayOriginalsChewie: (hops back in backpack) *Bluray: ... *7:55Tynic The HedgehogTye: *in the arena* *7:55BlurayOriginalsWho's hosting the tourney? *7:55Flametfh((None of my Characters fit)) *7:56Mr.ZayaIsaiah:GUYS. *7:56MaverickHunterSigmaFerham: ? *7:57Mr.ZayaIsaiah:What are we waiting for. *7:57BlurayOriginalsFake Simba: (growls) *7:57Apallo The HedgehogZach:Yeah......well We should find some seats...I hope Junior is fighing this year. *7:57BlurayOriginalsBluray: The tourney to start. *Apallo are you hosting? *7:57Apallo The HedgehogJunior: -is banging crym- No. *jk *Yes I am *7:57FlametfhHonoo and Jad: *Walks towards the arena* *7:57BlurayOriginalsOK *7:57Tynic The HedgehogTye: *trains* *7:57MaverickHunterSigmaEryka: Iunno. *7:57Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -walks into the arena and chats up some of the other contenders- *7:57Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Yeah I've been fazed considering earlier. *looks at Ferham* *7:57BlurayOriginalsEveryone who is competing send your character to me so I can make the matches and send them to Apallo *7:58MaverickHunterSigmaAshley: I'll take care of the snacks, okay Zach? :3 *7:58SeanTheHedgehogRodney: See dada? *7:58Apallo The HedgehogZach: How about we do that together my waifu :3 *7:59MaverickHunterSigmaAshley: Oh alright. o3o *7:59Mr.ZayaIsaiah:...did you just say "waifu" *7:59Apallo The HedgehogJunior: -is driven by Crym to the arena where he was already signed up and runs into Isaiah- *7:59BlurayOriginalsonly honoo and jad are competing *nvm *7:59Apallo The HedgehogZach: -holds her hand and walks on to the consessions bar- *8:00BlurayOriginalstynic and kunai have joined *8:00Mr.ZayaIsaiah:He did *Isaiah:What. *Isaiah:Junior, what's up with you? *8:00SeanTheHedgehog((G2G)) *8:00BlurayOriginalsOK *8:01SeanTheHedgehog((bai)) * *flies away* *8:01Apallo The HedgehogJunior: puts his shoe completely on- Uhhhhhh ummmmmmm nothing *8:01Mr.ZayaIsaiah:*creeps away* *8:01FlametfhHonoo: *Reading* *Cya SeanTheHedgehog. ): *8:02MaverickHunterSigmaFerham: ...I don't even wanna know. *8:02BlurayOriginalsCurrent fighters Jad Honoo Kunai Ty Gash Zero Bluray Chewie Falsimba Allouette Eryka Ferham *8:02MaverickHunterSigmaFerham: *Walks backwards into a portal* *8:02Tynic The HedgehogTye: What taking it so long to start *trains* *8:03FlametfhJad: *Accidentally Flings a Guitar in a random direction* *8:03Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer: -walks up to the fighters. Alright everyone. I need you all to go to the locker rooms for a quick second. *8:03Mr.Zaya(WTF ISAIAH ISN'T A FIGHTER?????) *(GOD DAMMIT) *Isaiah:*just stares at Ferham*... *8:04BlurayOriginalsyou never pm'd mang *8:04Mr.Zaya(I wasn't paying this attention) *(I'm playing L4D2) *8:04Tynic The HedgehogTye/kunai/gash/zero: *goes to the locker Room *8:04Apallo The HedgehogSend me the list in PC *8:04MaverickHunterSigmaFerham: *Looking over at Isaiah* Hmm? *8:04Mr.ZayaIsaiah:..What're you doing? *8:05MaverickHunterSigmaFerham: Uhhh, nothing? *8:05FlametfhJad and Honoo: *walks to the Locker room* *8:05Mr.ZayaIsaiah:...okay *goes into the locker room idk* *Ulysses:*goes in there also idfk* *8:06BlurayOriginalsHe's dead. *8:06Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer: -walks in with everyone- Alright everybody. We are getting the Pair Ups Set. And it will only take 10 Minuets. *8:06BlurayOriginalsCourage: YES *♪ Nothing suits Jabeznewman4000 like a suit! ♪ *8:06Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer: In the mean time why dont you all dine and drink to your pleasure *8:06Mr.ZayaIsaiah:IS THERE FRIED CHICKEN. *8:07Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer: Yes *8:07Tynic The HedgehogTye & Kunai : Ready Zero & Gash : Ready *8:07Mr.ZayaIsaiah:*gets fried chicken* *8:07MaverickHunterSigmaAshley: *Girls get their own locker room I guess?* *Ferham* *(Oh fuck me.) *8:08BlurayOriginalsFalsimba: (eats the biggest piece looking at Zay with malice) *8:08MaverickHunterSigmaAshley: *No actually she's getting snacks or whatever* *8:08FlametfhHonoo: *Sighs* *8:09Mr.ZayaIsaiah:DID YOU EAT THE BIG PIECE?!?!? *Isaiah:Lucky you're not MAUII *8:09FlametfhKouta: *Sitting in the stands reading a magazine* *8:10Tynic The HedgehogTye:*drinks some soda* *8:10BlurayOriginalsFalsimba: Grr... *8:11Mr.ZayaIsaiah:*Throws Falsimba out the window* *8:11BlurayOriginalsFalsimba: (is a child) *Falsimba: (and also a contender) *8:11Mr.ZayaIsaiah: *is also a child* *8:11Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer: Alright we have the line ups. *8:11Mr.ZayaIsaiah:That was Ulysses. *Ulysses:What *8:11BlurayOriginalsFalsimba: (claws onto the walls and jumps into a seat) *8:12Flametfh : *13* : *14* *8:12BlurayOriginalsFalsimba: (was born a week ago jfc) *8:12Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer: If you were missed that is because you were moved up to the next round by word from the Judge. *8:12MaverickHunterSigmaFerham: *Wut* *8:12BlurayOriginalsXD *8:12Apallo The HedgehogZach: -gets drinks and lots of burgers- Where should we sit *8:12BlurayOriginalsFalsimba: .... *8:13Mr.ZayaIsaiah:What. *Ulysses:We sit on the wall *8:13Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer: -pulls out a flat screen on the walls of the locker room and the names pop up- *Isaiah vs Ferham Tye vs Chewie Apallo vs Bluray Jad vs Honoo Allouette vs Zero Ulysses vs Falsimba Junior vs Eryka *8:13Mr.ZayaIsaiah:what *8:13FlametfhARGH I HAVE TO MAKE JAD AND HONOO FIGHT *NOD;LAUGFDKLAHFDJKALGHFDAJGJKLFA *Sorry, I hate doing that. *8:13Apallo The Hedgehogwoops *8:13Mr.ZayaIsaiah:WHY YOU DOIN THIS TO ME *8:13Apallo The HedgehogI ment *Gash vs Jad *8:14Mr.ZayaI mean Ulysses can take on Falsima but * *Falsimba *Isaiah vs Ferham? * *8:14BlurayOriginalsbrb *8:14FlametfhI can work with Gash vs Jad? *8:14Apallo The Hedgehogand Honoo vs Kunai *8:14FlametfhMmkay. *8:14Apallo The HedgehogResume________________________________________ *8:15FlametfhJad: Who'th Gath? *8:15Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer:The First Match will be *8:15Mr.ZayaIsaiah:I can't be doin with this. *8:15Flametfh((Jad can't say S properly, Tynic so, Just to let you know.)) *8:15Tynic The Hedgehog((oh ok)) *8:15Apallo The HedgehogJad vs Gash *8:16FlametfhJad: *Stands up* Okay... *8:16Tynic The HedgehogGash: * goes out the the locker room in to the arena* *8:16FlametfhJad: *Walks into the arena* *8:16BlurayOriginalsAnnouncer: -pulls out a flat screen on the walls of the locker room and the names pop up- Isaiah vs Ferham Tye vs Chewie Apallo vs Bluray Jad vs Honoo Allouette vs Zero Ulysses vs Falsimba Junior vs Eryka *wtf *Say the matches clearly *8:17FlametfhApallo Changed them. *FlametfhApallo Changed them. *8:17BlurayOriginalsCause what you said was 2 v 1 v 1 *8:17Apallo The HedgehogLook in PC *8:17BlurayOriginalsOK *PAUZ TP SAVE *8:17Uruponwut *Welcome to the Chill Sonic Fanon Wiki chat *8:17Apallo The HedgehogUru *we are roleplaying *8:18BlurayOriginalsContinue *8:18Assassinhedgehoghi *8:18Apallo The HedgehogResume__________________________________________ *8:18BlurayOriginalsIsaiah vs Ferham Tye vs Chewie Apallo vs Bluray Jad vs Kunai Allouette vs Zero Ulysses vs Falsimba Junior vs Eryka Honoo vs Gash *this is still 2 v 1 v 1 *wtf *8:18Apallo The Hedgehogyou copy Pasted it that way *8:18BlurayOriginalsno *8:18Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer: -walks them out *8:18BlurayOriginalsThe way it was written *It says *"Isaiah vs. Ferham/Tye vs. Chewie *8:19Tynic The HedgehogIts 1V1 then another 1v1 *8:20Apallo The HedgehogI fixed it *Now *can we move on *8:20BlurayOriginalsthen apallo fucked up the pasting *ty *yes *CONTINUE__________ *8:20Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer: -walks them out- This year we will be changing the battle ground a little. For this one it will be an Ice Field. *8:20FlametfhJad: I can work with that. *8:21Tynic The HedgehogGash: I'll guess I can work with that *8:21MaverickHunterSigmaAlouette: *Seems confident, considering she's a manipulator of ice* *8:22Apallo The Hedgehog(it will change each battle )) *8:22Mr.ZayaUlysses:Fight me *8:22Apallo The HedgehogApallo: So that's the gimick this year. *8:22MaverickHunterSigmaAlouette: *Also she's seen with two blades on her waist instead of just StormRend, the other one is a beam rapier from her days prior to being promoted to Class SSS* *8:22Apallo The HedgehogFemale Staff: Everyone calm down and wait for the fight to finish *8:23FlametfhJad: *Stands in the area* *8:23Mr.ZayaUlysses:Good luck. *8:23Tynic The Hedgehog(( So who gonna fight first)) *8:23BlurayOriginalsBluray: i don't know who to root fot *gash and jad *8:24Tynic The HedgehogGash: *stands* *8:24Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer: Combantants get ready *8:25Tynic The HedgehogGash :*gets in his fighting Pose* *8:25FlametfhJad: *Claws materialize* *8:26Tynic The HedgehogGash:*prepares his Buster* *8:27Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Hurry u-oh wait... *8:27FlametfhJad: *Waiting for being able to start* *8:27Tynic The HedgehogGash: Lets start This Battle *(( just so you know Gash is Part Hedgehog and Reploid)) *8:28FlametfhJad: Wait for the announthment. *... *8:30MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: What is this I don't even. *8:30FlametfhApallo. *I'll do it for him *Announcer: Fight! *8:30Mr.ZayaUlysses:*Looks at Ciel* Your brain on drugs, ma'am. *8:30FlametfhJad: *Charges at Gash with his Claws at the ready* *8:31Apallo The Hedgehog((ty)) *8:31Tynic The HedgehogGash: *dodges* *8:31Flametfh((No problem)) *8:31Apallo The HedgehogZach: -hurrys to his seat- Its started *8:32FlametfhJad: Dragon'th charge! *Tepeorts behind gash and swings his claws with great force* *8:32Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer: AND A NICE ATTACK BY JAD *8:32Tynic The HedgehogGash: *spits blood* Now its my Turn *blast him with his buster* *8:33FlametfhJad: *Gets blasted away* Gah! *Struggles to feet and starts casting a spell* *Jad: Life by the thuthtinanthe and dethroy the enemy! *Jad: *Casting* *8:33Tynic The HedgehogGash *teleports behind Jad and Blast him again* *8:34FlametfhJad: *Finishes casting just before, Negating the attack* *Jad: *Light envelops the whole arena, Attacking Gash and Healing Jad* *8:34Apallo The Hedgehog((going to get battle music)) *8:35Flametfh((No I've got an idea. *8:35Tynic The HedgehogGash: Nah, *grunts* Super amour activate *8:35Flametfh *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxmbxPjXFoo Plays* *Jad: *Smirks* Not bad, I can do better though. *Cya Urupon. ): *8:36FlametfhJad: Pow Hammer! *Flings a plastic hammer at Gash with huge force* *((Yes, That's a real move he has, Don't judge me)) *8:36BlurayOriginalsOH GOD *IT'S REALL *8:36Mr.Zayaooh painful *8:37Apallo The HedgehogZach: Ash, isnt this exciting *8:37Tynic The HedgehogGash: *breaks it* *8:37Flametfh((Okay, Well. I need to explain this to you now.)) *((Tynic can we PC a second)) *8:37Tynic The Hedgehog(sure) *8:37Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer: This Match will be over in 3 Minuets! **hurry up** *8:38Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Gee... my heart is pounding. *8:38Flametfh((Sorry)) *Jad: Wha-Huh?! How did you break that?! *8:39Tynic The HedgehogGash: Super amour is immune to it *8:39FlametfhJad: Oh... *8:39Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer: May we also add in that the winner will be choosen by a rating score *Blu PC *8:39FlametfhJad: Hmm *Guitar materializes and he plays a perplexing tune* Muddling Ballad! *Jad: *A blue aura comes over the arena, Confusing those even in the crowd* *8:40Tynic The HedgehogGash:ULTIMATE AMOUR *before it could get him* *8:41FlametfhJad: *Smirks* < With the amount of defence, I should be able to buff myself> *Jad: *Plays another song* HEAT RISER! *A huge light comes over him as he dashes at Gash, Wildly swinging his Guitar and Claws* *8:41BlurayOriginalsgodmo-- (shot) *8:41MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: <_> *8:41BlurayOriginalsjk *8:41Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer: TIME UP! *8:42MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: Dafuq is this. *8:42Apallo The HedgehogBlu PC *8:42Mr.ZayaUlysses:A generic fighting tournament *8:42Tynic The Hedgehog(brb) *8:42BlurayOriginalsWHO WON *8:42Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer: We will now tally up the votes *BLU *PC *I asked you a question *8:42Flametfh((Sorry, Did I gotmod)) *Jad: *Somewhat hurt and out of breath* Phew, You put up a good fight. *8:43Tynic The HedgehogGash:hmph, I've been through worse, but pretty good use of magic *8:43Apallo The HedgehogApallo: I say Jad Wins.... *Cya Assassinhedgehog. ): *8:44Apallo The HedgehogApallo: What about you guys? *8:44FlametfhJad: *Not even a magician* Thankth. *8:44Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer: I will announce the winner! *8:44Mr.ZayaIsaiah:*shrugs* Honoo *8:45Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer: And with a Score count of 67 to 45 Jad Wins! *8:45MaverickHunterSigmaAshley: Alright! o3o *8:45FlametfhHonoo: Yes? *Jad: *Smiles* Awethome. *8:45BlurayOriginalspause *saving tp *also *jad was so badass *then lisp *FlametfhXD. *8:46Mr.ZayaIsaiah:hot damn *8:46Apallo The HedgehogZach: We could have done better...but..it wouldnt be fair sence we fight as a Pair *Welcome to the Chill Sonic Fanon Wiki chat *8:47Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer: -hands off a Recipe Book to Gash as a consolation prize- Give them a Big Hand! *8:47MaverickHunterSigmaAshley: Yeah... *8:47Apallo The HedgehogZach: Maybe there will be a tag team tourny later! *8:48FlametfhJad: That'th a really crummy consolation prize >.> *8:48MaverickHunterSigmaAshley: That'd be cool. o3o *8:49FlametfhJad: *Walks into the locker rooms* *8:50Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer: Up Next We have..... Ulysses vs Falsimba *Announcer: On the Volcano Arena *8:51Mr.ZayaUlysses:What the fuck is this shit. *Ulysses:*heads into the arena* *8:51BlurayOriginalsFalsimba: (nods) *8:51Apallo The HedgehogPause______________ *http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_profilepage&v=hrgHYIeXGHg *Listen to His Voice *The Red Zeti's Voice *8:51Mr.Zaya. *ok *8:52Apallo The HedgehogIts fuckin Goku's Va *8:52BlurayOriginalssean schemmel *8:52Mr.Zayaoh god *i just noticed *Sonic *shut up with that "WOO HOO" *8:54Apallo The HedgehogYes HIm *Resume_____________________________ *8:54BlurayOriginalsROCKEY *ASTEROID *RHYTHM *EAGLE *BURST *VOID *FRENZY *LAZER *CUBE *DRILL *HOVER *8:55FlametfhHOVER *8:55BlurayOriginalsjinx \ *8:55Flametfh;~; *8:55Apallo The HedgehogResume________________________ *8:55Mr.ZayaUlysses:LET'S GO! *8:55Apallo The Hedgehog((Rio will love Lost World Just for Red Eagle)) *Announcer: Readdddddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..GO! *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqBj17d-vYQ&list=PL1YC01GDyvc9BZTaSAvW64SqLjhz5cplg Plays *8:56FlametfhApallo, I'll look for more songs to play *I'll put them in PC for you *8:56BlurayOriginalsFalsimba: (a week old, still stands all fours) *8:56Mr.ZayaUlysses:*throws him* *8:56Apallo The Hedgehog((Flame, how about we alternate)) *8:57BlurayOriginalsFalsimba: (spins in mid-air and lands like Puss N' Boots) haha *8:58Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Why had THIS come to be? *8:59Apallo The Hedgehog((7 Mins Left)) *8:59BlurayOriginalsFalsimba: *Falsimba: (tries slashing at Ulysses) *9:00Mr.ZayaUlysses:*slams his elbow into Falsimba's stomach* *9:01Apallo The Hedgehog2 Mins Left *9:01BlurayOriginalsFalsimba: (falls over and skids across the ground, barely managing to get up) *Falsimba: (crawls to Ulysses) *9:02Mr.ZayaUlysses:*backs away* *9:02Apallo The Hedgehog1 Minuet *9:02BlurayOriginalsFalsimba: (tries to roar but can only let out a little squeel) *9:02Mr.ZayaUlysses:*crosses his arms* *9:03Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer: GAME! *9:03Mr.ZayaUlysses:Hm. *9:03BlurayOriginalsFalsimba: ? *9:04Mr.ZayaUlysses:Were they serious? *9:04Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer: Ulysses wins with a score of 89 - 20 *9:05Mr.ZayaUlysses:I am a 21-year-old male being put up to fight someone who looks like they're less than a year old. *Ulysses:Wow... *9:05FlametfhCo Announcer: All fighters go back to the locker room and wait for the next fight. *9:05Mr.ZayaUlysses:*sits down* *9:07Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer: Um....it seems that the committie has decided to not take a break for the 3rd Match. Match 3: Honoo vs Kunai! *9:07Tynic The Hedgehog((back)) *9:07Flametfh((Welcome Back)) *9:07Tynic The Hedgehog((ty)) *9:08FlametfhHonoo: *Stands up and walks to the Arena* *9:09Apallo The HedgehogArena: -changes to Rugged Plains- *9:09Mr.ZayaIsaiah: *9:09Tynic The HedgehogKunai: I am * Comes to the Arena* *9:09BlurayOriginalsFalsimba: (goes to the announcer and pulls on his pants pointing at Isaiah) *9:09Mr.ZayaIsaiah:*walks away* *Isaiah:No... *9:10FlametfhHonoo: *Stands in the Arena, With a refined Posture* Well, Shall we begin? *9:10BlurayOriginalsFalsimba: (walks *9:11Flametfh((How old is Kunai, By the way?)) *9:11BlurayOriginalsFalsiba: (walks in front of Isaiah and tries pushing him over) *9:11Apallo The Hedgehog((ty, respond to the tp)) *9:11BlurayOriginals *Falsimba: *9:11Mr.ZayaIsaiah:*moves away* *9:12BlurayOriginalsFalsimba: (growls) *9:12Mr.ZayaIsaiah:*disappears into ice*... *9:12FlametfhBRB a second. *9:13Apallo The HedgehogPause___________________________ *9:13Tynic The Hedgehog(( Kunai is a Full made reploid That looks like a hedgehog) *9:14BlurayOriginalsFalsimba: (screams out) *9:14Mr.ZayaIsaiah:*reappears in the locker room* Ugh... *9:14MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *Tilting her head to the side... she knows Kunai's a Reploid from her scans, but doesn't know who made him...* *9:15Apallo The HedgehogJunior: A reploid........ -looks at his Reploid Arm- hummmmmm..... *9:15Mr.Zaya(Ulysses got two hits on Falsimba and received critical acclaim.) *Ulysses:"HURR DURR I HAV ROBOT FETISH SO IMMA CHEK DIS ROBOT OUT" *9:16Apallo The HedgehogJunior: . . . *9:17Mr.ZayaUlysses:What? *9:17Tynic The HedgehogKunai:..... *9:17Mr.ZayaUlysses:*grunts* *9:19Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer: Both Combatants wait at your positions *9:19Mr.ZayaUlysses:Well? *9:21Tynic The HedgehogKunai: This will be easy * *walks to the arena* *9:21MaverickHunterSigmaAshley: Looks like the competition's really diverse... *9:22Mr.ZayaUlysses:No dip, mate. *9:22Apallo The HedgehogZach: -nodding off feeling bored- *9:22BlurayOriginalsBGACK *9:23Jabeznewman4000I HAZ PIZZA ROLLZ *9:23BlurayOriginalsWHAT DID I MISS *9:23Apallo The Hedgehogwaiting on flame *9:23Mr.Zayadammit *9:23BlurayOriginalsok *brb let me save *9:23MaverickHunterSigmaAshley: Hmm? Zach, you awake? *Apallo The HedgehogZach: -looks at her ready to pass out all sweaty- M- gulps- mhm *Welcome to the Chill Sonic Fanon Wiki chat *9:24Mr.ZayaUlysses:Figures I'm never acknowledged when speaking to someone. *9:24MaverickHunterSigmaAshley: *Tilting her head to the side* Are you feeling alright? o3o *9:26Apallo The HedgehogZach: -falls out- *9:26Mr.ZayaUlysses:Yep. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MAoHmlhuAa8#t=3m58.35s *Cya RayxCreamMaker. ): *9:26FlametfhBack *9:27MaverickHunterSigmaAshley: o.o' *Tries to pick him back up* *9:27FlametfhHonoo: Are you ready? *9:27Mr.ZayaUlysses:*grunts* *9:27Tynic The HedgehogKunai: Bring it *9:28FlametfhApallo isn't calling the announcment. *poopy let me do it myself *Announcer: FIGHT! **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6zz-ovNnbw plays* *Honoo: *Instantly jumps back and starts casting* *9:29BlurayOriginalsFalsimba: (goes *9:29Tynic The HedgehogKunai: *turns invisible* *9:29FlametfhHonoo: Aid me! Come forth insightly wisdom! *Honoo: Arena Analyze! *9:30Tynic The HedgehogKunai: *charge his buster to max* *9:31FlametfhHonoo: *Notices what he's doing and sets up a barrier* Magic Barrier! *9:31Mr.ZayaIsaiah:I'm really dreading this fight. *9:32BlurayOriginalsFalsimba: (goes over to Nala ((awaiting better name)) and mourns her) *9:32MaverickHunterSigmaFerham: I can sort of see why... *9:32Tynic The HedgehogKunai: *creates a tornado* *Cya XxZekeKnightxX. ): *9:33Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Of COURSE you can! *9:34FlametfhHonoo: *Dives out the way, Landing face first on the floor, Gets to feet* *Honoo: You're gonna play like that, Then? *Starts casting again* *Honoo: *Honoo: From the land of the living, I call upon thee in the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder! *Honoo: *Casting* *9:35Tynic The HedgehogKunai: Not this time *blast him before he could cast it* *9:36FlametfhHonoo: argh! *Knocked backwards, Struggles to feet* *Honoo: *Starts casting* Ready for this... *Honoo: Lightning! *A bolt of lightning strikes Kunai* *9:37Mr.Zayahttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=998ZRL2x50A *9:38Tynic The HedgehogKunai:*uses a shield* You think I'm That stupid *9:39FlametfhHonoo: *Smirks* Sure do. *Points at him* Tempus dance! *A scythe appears and flies at him* *Cya Jabeznewman4000. ): *9:40Tynic The HedgehogKunai: *slashes it* *Kunai: FLASH! *A White Light Blinds everyone* *9:41FlametfhHonoo: Argh... *Shields eyes* *9:41BlurayOriginalsback *9:41MaverickHunterSigmaWb. *9:41FlametfhWelcome Back *9:43Mr.Zaya. *tynixc **tynic *9:44Tynic The Hedgehogyeah *Kunai: *punches Honoo to death* *9:44BlurayOriginalsKunai: *punches Honoo to death* *GOD *MOD *9:45Mr.Zayato death? *no *9:45BlurayOriginalsAUTO PENALTY *9:45Mr.Zayajust *no *9:45BlurayOriginalsHonoo gets a free hit *9:45FlametfhHonoo: Oh okay then? *Honoo: *Starts casting* *Honoo: Come forth godly elements, Grant me thy enemies and DESTROY THE ENEMIES! *9:46Tynic The HedgehogKunai:oh man *9:46BlurayOriginalsno godmod moves *9:46FlametfhHonoo: RAINBOW...BREAKER!! *A huge ball of rainbow coloured enemy appaers in Honoo's hands as he charges At Kunai with breakneck speed *9:46BlurayOriginalsotherwise it's a double penalty *9:46Flametfh((That's not OP)) *9:46BlurayOriginalsi know *i was saying *9:47Flametfh((Is it?)) *9:47Mr.Zayaappaers *9:47BlurayOriginalsHonoo: RAINBOW...BREAKER!! *A huge ball of rainbow coloured enemy appaers in Honoo's hands as he charges At Kunai with breakneck speed Honoo: (neck breaks as his head holds on for dear life, and eventually snaps off) *jk *9:47FlametfhXD *9:48MaverickHunterSigmaEryka: Dubya tee eff? *9:49BlurayOriginalsBluray: Don't ask. GET 'EM HONOO! GET 'EM! *9:49FlametfhHonoo: *Collides with Kunai, Firing him with the energy ball away, Eventually Exploding* *9:49Mr.ZayaIsaiah:English please! *9:50Tynic The HedgehogKunai: ahhhhhhhh *9:50BlurayOriginalsFalsimba: (sees the ice from when Isaiah teleported still on the floor) Falsimba: (runs over to Isaiah and pulls on his pant leg; pointing at the ice and then at Nala) *9:50FlametfhHonoo: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah *jk *9:51Apallo The HedgehogAnouncer I seems tha they hae nit said a word *9:52FlametfhWhat? *9:53Tynic The HedgehogHuh?? *9:53MaverickHunterSigmaEryka: Ladies and gentlemen, the most enthusiastic scream ever. *♪ Nothing suits Jabeznewman4000 like a suit! ♪ *9:54Jabeznewman4000 *wtf *9:54FlametfhJad: when ur honoo comes home and brings hte thpagheti *jk *9:55Mr.ZayaIsaiah:...okay *9:55BlurayOriginalsXD *9:55FlametfhBlu: when ur comet comes to you and lets you destroy spagheti *jk *9:55BlurayOriginals/\ *Bluray: Did...he win? *9:56FlametfhHonoo: *Out of breath* Is it over...? *9:56BlurayOriginalsPeach: Did I win? *GTFO YOU DUMB BIMBO *JK *9:56Tynic The HedgehogKunai: *half way broken* Not yet *9:57MaverickHunterSigmaEryka: -_-' *9:57Mr.ZayaIsaiah:What. *9:57FlametfhHonoo: The time is almost over... *9:57MaverickHunterSigmaEryka: Get on with it! *9:57Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Calm yo tits *9:57BlurayOriginalsBluray: (looks at Eryka) oh mai *9:58Tynic The HedgehogKunai: hehehe *uses his buster* *9:58BlurayOriginalsViking: (agrees with Eryka) *jk *APALLO *COME BACK-- *nvm *9:58Apallo The HedgehogApallo: - wfainted- *9:58FlametfhHonoo: *9:58BlurayOriginalsBluray: YOU CAN DO IT HONOO *9:58Apallo The HedgehogAccouncer: FIghters ready.......?! *9:59Mr.ZayaIsaiah:do it do it *9:59Tynic The HedgehogKunai: *grunts* *Blast him with his Buster* *9:59Mr.ZayaIsaiah:We can USE weapons? *10:00Apallo The HedgehogAnnouncer: Yes you may use weapons *10:00BlurayOriginalsBluray: YOU ANNOUNCER, WHO ONE DAMMIT. *10:00FlametfhAPALLO WE'VE BEING DO THIS MATCH FOR LIKE 40 MINUTES *10:00BlurayOriginals/\ *10:00FlametfhHonoo: *Trips out the way* *10:00BlurayOriginals*20 *10:00Mr.Zaya(*won) *Isaiah:Why *10:00BlurayOriginalsBluray: ty mr.zaya' *10:00Mr.ZayaBluray:*broke the fourth wall* *10:01BlurayOriginalsFalsimba: (sees the ice from when Isaiah teleported still on the floor) Falsimba: (runs over to Isaiah and pulls on his pant leg; pointing at the ice and then at Nala) *10:01Tynic The HedgehogKunai: *finally Faints ,(maybe dead)* *10:01BlurayOriginalsit was a joke zay *10:01Mr.ZayaIsaiah:In that case... *disappears into ice* *(i know) *Isaiah:*goes into the basement and gets his illumina* *Isaiah:*returns and looks at Ferham* Your move *10:01FlametfhHonoo: *Looks at him* are you...Okay? *10:01Apallo The Hedgehog4 Mins Rememaiing *10:01BlurayOriginalsFalsimba: (tries using the remaining ice to freeze Nala's body) *FOUR MINUTES *END THE MATCH DAMMIT *KUNAI FAINTED *10:01Tynic The HedgehogKunai: kinda *10:02Apallo The HedgehogHey guys *Im feeling kinda fair *10:02FlametfhHonoo: Announcer! I think we should finish the match now? *10:02Apallo The Hedgehogfaint* *10:02FlametfhI have to go in like now. *So... *10:02Apallo The Hedgehogcan we resume this tomarow *10:02BlurayOriginalsOK *10:03FlametfhBye. *10:03BlurayOriginalsLet me save *10:03MaverickHunterSigmaFerham: *Isn't sure what to do?* *10:04Mr.ZayaIsaiah:*Smirks*